Bonestyx: The Movie (2010)
Bonestyx: The Movie is a 2010 movie that was originally uploaded by 77Pacer as a 7-Part series on Tuesday, June 1, 2010. All 7 parts were spliced all together into one full-length movie and re-uploaded on Wednesday, March 2, 2011. While the original 7 parts got very little (if any) attention at all, in the Summer of 2012, the full-length version was heavily pounded with views, eventually surpassing the 70,000 view mark. Plot Synopsis : Bonestyx wakes up from his two-year knockout, and sets out to put his evil plan that he devised during the Stone Age in motion, addressing his victim as "that S****i punk". : At the USS Surprizer (SACV-1990), a giant radar screen, thanks to the wormhole capabilities of the super-advanced aircraft carrier, picks up a suspicious "small dot", indicating that someone or something is approaching the original base. The crew who see it call Danno over to see it. At first, Danno thinks it's either a commercial jet airliner, then a prop-driven plane, then one of their sea transports, neither of which any of the crew agrees on, saying that they're too slow to be any of those (except for the latter, which one crew person says that they "don't have any" (sea transports (NOT counting the carrier itself)), which is odd considering that they're on an aircraft carrier). When Danno asks "what this means", and one silly pilot known as Voiceforge Jersey Girl claims that they "have a party", to which Danno retorts by shouting that "it's NEVER party time when there's something on the radar"! When one other pilot says that it really means that they "have a bogey", the tank crew and the crew of the Junkers Ju-88 bomber plane in the airfleet are asked to move into action. The tank crew teleport themselves via the wormhole to the tanks they're assigned to which just happen to be ready for them despite being left at the old base. : The Junkers Ju-88 bomber plane is set to reconnaissance mode by the pilot (Jersey Girl), but then they realize that the runway needs to be cleared. To stall everyone briefly, navigator Voiceforge Frank and bombardier Voiceforge Gregory of the bomber plane start arguing over who is gonna clear the runway. The argument is broken up by Danno, who orders them to take their places, threatening to fire them both from the team if they refused while HE clears the runway. With that, Danno goes out to clear the runway. During this time, the silly and mischievous Voiceforge Jersey Girl starts up the engines of the Ju-88, and points the plane down the runway. Just as Danno has fully cleared the runway, not waiting for Danno to give the proper clearance to do so, Jersey Girl applies full throttle to both engines and takes off, almost leaving Danno behind at the carrier in the process. Danno somehow manages to grab onto the side of the plane, then opens the door to get back onboard the aircraft. Voiceforge Jersey Girl, hearing the door open, believes there's an "explosive decompression" within the aircraft, and so announces this to the rest of the crew only to be reprimanded by Danno for almost leaving him out on the carrier deck and ordered by him to never let such an incident happen again. : Bonestyx has managed to penetrate the outer perimeter of the old base by the time the Ju-88 bomber plane has reached the same area. Bonestyx hears the bomber plane, looks up and sees it fly right over while Danno takes a photo of it from that very same plane. After taking the photo, Danno orders the plane to head back to the aircraft carrier. Bonestyx disregards the plane that flew directly over him, not knowing that Danno is onboard that very plane that just flew right over his skull!! : When the Ju-88 bomber plane comes back from its photo recon mission, the entire airfleet is assembled (except for three pilots: Voiceforge Shygirl, Voiceforge Wiseguy, and Voiceforge William, pilots of the airfleets Northrop B-2 Bomber, Fictional Spaceship, and Messerschmitt Me-262 Jet Fighter, respectively). Danno notices two of the missing pilots, and calls for Voiceforge Shygirl and Voiceforge Wiseguy, who are STILL at the aircraft carrier playing checkers. Realizing their tardiness, the two toss their checkers table aside (losing their checkers progress entirely in the process), run out on the aircraft carrier deck, and man their aircraft to join the rest of the fleet, who go through the wormhole to the old base. : Everyone goes to War Emergency Power (WEP) to get to the base sooner, but a malfunction in Voiceforge Shygirl's B-2 Bomber causes her to go faster than Mach 1 unintentionally. The controls and gauges of her plane go haywire, and she deploys her flaps, drag chute, and air brakes only for them to be torn off her aircraft by the stresses of going too fast. She then shuts down the engines of her aircraft, and makes a crash landing. : Almost immediately after the plane has halted to a stop after crash-landing, Voiceforge Shygirl is ambushed and taken prisoner by Bonestyx. Danno unsuccessfully attempts to make contact with Voiceforge Shygirl. When he gets no response from Voiceforge Shygirl, they land at the old base's runway to invesigate the remains of Voiceforge Shygirl's aircraft. Voiceforge Shygirl is nowhere to be found, but a cassette tape in the cockpit voice recorder is found and played in a tape player, playing back the moments of Voiceforge Shygirl's capture. However, while Danno is busy listening to the audio tape, Bonestyx and his skeleton men capture his remaining pilots and take them all prisoner (except for Voiceforge Zack, pilot of the custom pusher aircraft, who realized Voiceforge William's absense and flew back to the carrier just after landing). Danno alone then goes out to the Oscowbian Forest to find and save his crew. : Danno gets out his walkie talkie to try to contact his men, but gets no response from anyone. However, just as he starts to proceed further into the forest, his tank crew come up behind him and greet him. Danno explains what happened to his crew, then looks through his binoculars to see his crew tied to trees but still alive. While he knows that Bonestyx set a trap for him, he's unable to locate it anywhere. His tank crew offer to let them go with him, but Danno orders them to stay behind until he calls for help, at least watching his back while doing so. When Danno proceeds further into the forest, he gets caught in Bonestyx's evil living branches, and is captured. The tank crew try to go to his aid only to be captured too. : Danno is brought before the throne of Bonestyx, who asks him to say his last words. Danno explains to Bonestyx about the fact that the moment of Voiceforge Shygirl being captured was recorded on audio in the cockpit of her B-2 Bomber airplane. Bonestyx disregards this, saying that just because Danno knows his plan "doesn't mean it will fail". After this, Bonestyx readys himself to cut Danno open and rip his bones out, but before he does this, Danno interrupts him, asking if he could have a Hot Pocket as his last meal. Bonestyx as first denies Danno this, saying it's the dawn of his demise, but when Danno begs persistently, Bonestyx, convinced that there's no other choice, agrees to let Danno go to have his Hot Pocket, giving him 10 minutes to do so. Bonestyx then sends two of his skeleton men to follow Danno to make sure that he doesn't pull any tricks or otherwise do anything to double-cross him. : With the two skeleton soldiers babysitting him at his base, Danno eats a hot pocket. When he is done with his lunch, the skeleton soldiers escort him back to Bonestyx's residence, where Bonestyx is finally ready to cut him open and take his bones from him. At this same time, Voiceforge Zack arrives back at the USS Surprizer to get Voiceforge William to wake up. Voiceforge Zack swaps out his old pusher airplane for a Curtiss P-40F Warhawk fighter plane before he and Voiceforge William take off. Bonestyx once again gets into position, and he is just seconds away from cutting Danno open when a bullet from an aircraft machine gun (obviously from Voiceforge William's Me-262 who came just in time to save Danno) breaks his razor sharp stick finger off. Bonestyx then goes into a rant about how he was "tricked into waiting for him(Danno)". Danno picks up the broken finger, then runs away with it. Bonestyx and his men pursue Danno in an attempt to get Bonestyx's finger back. Unfortunately for them, they are too late, as Danno opens up the fireplace in the living room and throws the broken finger in the fire, burning it. Danno orders Bonestyx to surrender, but the latter refuses, but accepts an offer from the former to "bring it on outside" in Danno's front yard. : Danno and Bonestyx fight very briefly, but Danno has the upper hand and breaks Bonestyx's skull from his stick body and throws him to the ground. This victory is short lived, as Bonestyx grows to Giant Size. However, the fight immediately turns into an argument. Danno's Mom soon comes out of the house and asks Danno to empty the dishwasher for her, which is exactly what he does. Though how he did this remains unexplained to this day, Danno somehow manages to counterfeit himself while emptying the dishwasher. The counterfeit Danno returns outside, but is unable to find Bonestyx, who takes the counterfeit Danno by surprise and crushes him to death. : Wimpy (one of the staff members of 77Pacer Studios Inc.) runs away in retreat, unaware that the Danno that Bonestyx crippled severely isn't the real Danno. However, he doesn't give up, and he convinces himself that he must avenge what he believes was the death of his leader, so he takes a Sherman tank with him, with only Voiceforge Susan (part of the normal tank crew of the tank) to accompany him. Wimpy and Voiceforge Susan arrive at the place where the counterfeit Danno is about to be crushed only to witness the death of the counterfeit. Bonestyx is overjoyed with himself for having "squashed an Eagle Scout like a bug", not realizing that it wasn't the real Danno that he crushed. : Horrified and distraught at the sight of the counterfeit Danno being crushed to death (again not knowing it's not the real Danno who was crushed), Wimpy, despite Voiceforge Susan's fear of him getting "blown to bits" from handling the cannon wrong, fires the tank's main cannon at Bonestyx, causing him to collapse, but then gets resurrected again. Wimpy runs up to the counterfeit Danno, ordering the rest of the crew to "take him to the hospital and fix him any way you can". : The real Danno finally comes out of hiding, finally revealing the truth about the counterfeit Danno. Bonestyx is infuriated about the fact that he didn't really kill Danno, and prepares to attack. Danno and his crewmen regroup and prepare to battle Bonestyx, but are interrupted by one of the aircrew (Voiceforge Damien, part of the crew of the B-24 Liberator of the bomber squadron), who used his Hellish-Fire power to free everyone else. Soon, Voiceforge William (in the Messerschmitt-262 jet fighter) and Voiceforge Zack (in the Curtiss P-40F Warhawk) launch another aerial assault on Bonestyx and blow him up, but like he did before, Bonestyx grows to full-size again, rebuilding himself. Realizing this ability, Danno tricks Bonestyx into an offer for Scope mouthwash, which the latter accepts. Danno then runs into his HQ house, gets a glass cup, and puts not just Scope mouthwash, but also nasty-tasting skin pore cleaning pad alcohol, which Dan says would disintegrate Bonestyx's bones. Danno comes back outside with the skin-pore alcohol-laden Scope mouthwash, and gives it to Bonestyx, who drinks it and screams from the alcohol-induced pain. The skin-pore alcohol destroys his ability to rebuild his stick body, leaving him more vulnerable to attack. : Next, Voiceforge Jerkface (pilot of the Junkers Ju-87 "Stuka" dive-bomber) is about to dive-bomb the weakened Bonestyx to destroy the villain's giant body, but his aircraft's engine overheats before exploding and catching on fire forcing him to land his crippled plane near Danno's position. Voiceforge Jerkface tries unsuccessfully to open the canopy of his Stuka only to find that it's rusty, as the rust has jammed the door preventing it from opening. Danno gets WD-40 out of his garage and gives it to Voiceforge Jerkface, who uses it to unjam the canopy and open it all up. : Bonestyx and Danno start arguing about all the "boring stuff" Danno is putting in the script of the movie. Danno says that every single line in the movie, even the ones that refer to the script is ENTIRELY scripted, and even goes as far as proving his point by getting the script out and breaking the Fourth Wall by showing it to the audience. However, Bonestyx reminds Danno of the time the Black Thrasher told Danno that he wasn't supposed to show the script to YouTube audiences around the world. When Danno agrees, he puts the script away, so he and Bonestyx can continue the story. : Bonestyx asks Danno to say his last words again, unaware of a Panzer tank that's creeping up behind him. Danno only says "Incoming". Confused, Bonestyx tries to understand why Danno is just saying "incoming", but then starts believing that it's another trick when Danno says that whatever's coming for Bonestyx is behind him. Finally, the Panzer tank fires a round at the ignorant Bonestyx, finally destroying his giant body once and for all. Due to the skin-pore alcohol that destroyed his ability to rebuild his body, Bonestyx is once again nothing more than just a skull, but he still says that he's "not finished yet". Danno then takes Bonestyx (skull alone) captive in his P-51D Mustang, and he and the whole aircraft fleet head back to the USS Surprizer (CV-1990) via wormhole only to find the radar's been wrecked by Bonestyx's own airfleet of damaged aircraft that he brought back from the grave. 4 of the aircraft in Danno's airfleet are shot down, but it isn't long before the weakness of Bonestyx's airfleet is revealed. A heavily-damaged Boeing B-17G Flying Fortress is used as the power source for Bonestyx's fleet, and so all the engines are blasted out of that, causing not only that to crash, but the rest of the evil airfleet to follow it as well due to being entirely dependent on that bomber for remaining alive. More furious and filled with a super-strong hatred for Danno and the rest of 77Pacer Studios Incorporated, Bonestyx vows that they shall pay for all the pain inflicted upon him. Danno and the rest of the crew land on the damaged aircraft carrier to celebrate their victory. After this, they do repairs (not shown in the film) on the damaged aircraft carrier. : The next day, Danno and the crew return to the old base via wormhole, strap the defeated Bonestyx to a V2 Rocket, then launch him into outer space to banish him from the world. However, Bonestyx promises everyone that he would be back. It's a promise which, although seems at that moment very unlikely, would eventually be kept 9 years later... : Full Movie